pockiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
PN Game Guide
Introduction Pockie Ninja is a browser game that lets you control characters from the hit Manga/Anime titles Bleach and Naruto in completing quests and winning fighting matches against other online players. Log-In Go to the Pockie Ninja website and register. You can create an account by filling out a form with an email address, a user ID, and a password. You also have the option to log in via a Google, Yahoo, or Facebook account. Start! After creating an account and logging in, click the "Game Start" link located at the top left of the website. A menu of the currently available game servers appears. Choose the server you want to play in. Wait for the Game to Load Wait a bit as the game loads. It will not load if you have Javascript and Flash turned off in your web browser. Once it finishes initializing, the game will take you to a character creation page. Select a Character Select an initial character you want to control. Enter a unique character name and choose a Ninja village you want to start in. These villages are the main Ninja villages in Naruto: the Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth villages. *You may want to base your choice on character statistics (values of how strong or how fast the character is, and how many stamina points he/she has). You can also pick based on weapon use. The three main weapon categories in Pockie Ninja are Sharp, Blunt, and Fists. Your main character will be able to use one. On the other hand, if you already have a favorite from the Bleach or Naruto series, then by all means pick him or her. *Notice that only the supporting characters from Bleach and Naruto are available at character creation. Other (more powerful) characters like the protagonists Ichigo Kurosaki or Uzumaki Naruto are crafted, found, or bought in-game. Wait for the Battle to Load Wait for the game to load. It starts by pitting you against Gaara. If you are a fan of Naruto then you will most definitely feel afraid for your character. If you are new to Naruto lore, suffice to say that Gaara is very powerful in the manga/anime series. He promptly beats your main character. Don't feel too bad about this, the game designers intend you to fail in this battle. Even if on the off chance you knock him down, he gets back up and defeats you. This is a story element – one of your motivations will now be to become powerful enough to defeat him. Tutorials Follow the tutorials. At first you may feel very constrained as the game forces you to go through the tutorial quests. Just follow the instructions and it'll be done before you know it. Once you are done with the tutorials you'll feel more comfortable with in-game concepts and navigation, and will now be able to explore the gameworld in your own pace. Quests Complete quests. Quests can be obtained by talking to Non-Player characters (NPCs) or accepting quests posted in the 'Bounty Quest' room. *A good way to see all possible quests for your character level is by using the 'Quest Navigation' Menu in the bottom right of your screen. *An exclamation mark (!) above a building or and NPC also means an acceptable quest. Select a Skill Pick skills or techniques for your character to use. Once you have completed enough quests, your character increases in level and unlocks one new skill. *You can pick the skills you want your character to use in battle in the 'Skill' menu. Arena When you feel confident enough, fight in the Arena. Winning fights against other players is a good way to accumulate medals (an in-game currency used to buy special items) and increase your character's standings. Valhalla and Las Noches Do quests in Valhalla and Las Noches. These are 'dungeons' where you fight monsters for greater rewards. Valhalla is best played with a team, while Las Noches is a solo quest. It is useful to learn powerful skills and obtain more powerful items before raiding these dungeons. Synthesizing Learn the recipes for crafting items in-game. Aside from buying them, this is the way to obtain more powerful items.